


A New Adventure

by dS_Tiff, Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/pseuds/dS_Tiff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Home Depot from Ray K's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own these guys just looking after them and having some fun.

A New Adventure

 

It was our first weekend off for ages, so we decided to take a trip to 'Home Depot', to pick up some of the stuff that we needed. So I find myself pushing a shopping cart down the paint aisle, thanking God that the cart that we had didn't have a dodgy wheel, unlike the poor couple we saw in the bathroom aisle.

I watch Fraser hold up two cans of paint. To me they look like the same colour...Brown. Yep, I said it, 'Brown', but that's Fraser for you.

Holding the cans of paint Fraser turns to me. “Ray which shade of brown do you think would complement our furnishings, 'Mocha Light' or 'Cappuccino Delight?”

Laughing, I shake my head, “I thought it was paint we were choosing Fraser, not coffee!”

Fraser smiles at me and glances at the paint cans, “Ah, I see your point Ray.”

I catch the eye of an elderly couple who were watching us, amused. “What do you guys think is best?” I ask them, waving a hand to the paint Fraser was holding.

The lady laughs, “Dear, I’ve no clue about paint, but my husband does. He was a decorator for sixty years.”

Smiling at them I respond, “Really that's cool, maybe you could help my partner there. I'd just as soon paint everything 'Magnolia'.”

Her husband laughs as he joins Fraser, happy to help, “So son, what colour is your furnishing?”

As Fraser explains about the furniture and flooring I chat with the lady. I turn to her and put out my hand, “I'm Ray by the way and that is my partner Benton Fraser.”

Shaking my hand she replies, “I'm Lilly and that is my husband Stanley.”

“Stanley, that's, ah, actually my real first name, but I go by my middle name, Ray”, I reply sheepishly.

She's looking at me kinda funny, like she knows there's a story behind it. “And why is that deary?”

I answer, slightly red faced, “Am, because my last name is Kowalski, so my name is Stanley Kowalski.”

She smiles in understanding, “Ah I see, your dad a Brando fan then?”

Now I'm laughing and I shake my head, “Ya...ya, you could say that.”

Changing the subject Lilly asks me, “So tell me Ray, how long have you two been together?”

I look at her shocked. “How could you tell that we are together?”

She pats my arm. “It shines out of both of you, you can see the love you have for one and other. Is this your first home together?”

I duck my head, blushing slightly at her questions. “We've been together for five years, four months, twenty one days, eighteen hours and thirty six minutes.”

Then I hear Fraser's voice, the voice that I love, adding, “And forty seconds Ray.”

“And forty six seconds,” I correct him with a grin, adding the extra time that it took for me to say it.

Lilly is patting my arm again now, “That is just so wonderful, young love. You make sure that you look after each other and don't take one and other for granted!”

I glance lovingly at Fraser, “Don't worry Lilly, we won't.” I'm talking to Lilly, but smiling at Fraser.

Then I realise that when Fraser and Stanley rejoined us, Fraser was carrying a completely different tin of paint to the one he originally had. He was now holding a tin of 'Champagne Cream'. Holding up the tin Fraser places it into their shopping cart. “Mr...um, Stanley here tells me this colour will complement our furnishings and flooring perfectly Ray, what do you think?”

I look at the paint and smile at my partner, “Love it Fraser, greatness. Good choice, thanks so much for your help,” I add with a nod to Stanley.

Waving a hand Stanley stood taller, “It's no problem son, if you would like a hand painting just give me a call. I gave Fraser here my number and it turns out we don't live far from each other so we are practically neighbours.”

I lean on the cart, taking in the kindness of these strangers. “Wow thanks, that would be cool and ya I’d say we will need help. Me plus a paint brush, er, not a good mix, right Fraser?” Fraser's laughing at me now and nodding in agreement.

Just before leaving the paint aisle, we all make plans to meet up for dinner this evening. We load up the cart with light fixtures, cushions, curtains and everything else we may need for the house. If we need more we can always make another trip back to the store.

Now we're at the checkout and my heart's pounding. This huge realisation just hit me and I grab Fraser by the arm, “Shit Fraser, we are living together, we are settling down getting married! Holy shit I’m growing up!”

Fraser and the young girl at the till are both laughing at me. I feel kinda stupid, but I can't help it. Fraser's taking me by the hands and I feel calmer now. “Yes Ray we are. We are about to start a whole new adventure in our lives, are you ready for that?”

My eyes get bigger and softer at his words. I am ready, I want this so badly. I love him so much and I've never been more ready for anything. I feel like my face is lighting up like the sun, “Hell ya, bring it on!”

After paying the girl, we make our way to our SUV with a convertible flat-bed at the back, my new dream car! Our car. Now it's loaded it up with all that we bought and we're ready, ready to set out on our new adventure. I look at Fraser and he smiles at me. We're both thinking the same. A new home and a marriage, what else it may bring we'll just have to wait and see. I can't wait.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Vic32 wrote this sweet story and I just thought it would be even better written from Ray's POV - dS_Tiff


End file.
